Learning to Love Again
by Author of DoomFire
Summary: Draco and Harry are teacher at Hogwarts, when draco starts to fall for a student.
1. New Begining

Learning to love again  
  
By: Author of Doom: Fire  
  
Chapter1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter*mutters*.  
  
A/N: Ok! Let's get this fic rolling. If it gets to weird tell me because  
I'm a lunatic who can't tell or spell. I also like to use bio's so if you  
don't like it oh well.  
  
This story takes place 10 years after Harry and company graduate. Harry is  
married to the new divination teacher Mel and teaching DADA at Hogwarts.  
Draco is teaching at Hogwarts also (Potions) he's single and just like  
Snape. When they started teaching Autumn Rain was already in her fifth  
year.  
  
Bio:  
Name: Autumn Cori Rain  
Age: 17  
Birth: April 17  
Height: Average  
Weight: Average  
Favorite Class: Potions  
House: Slytherin  
Hair: Red, waist length  
Eyes: Silver  
Hobbies: Dressing like a guy, dueling  
Other: Wannabe Gryffindor with an attitude  
  
Now Harry and Draco where both very taken by her, seeing as how on the  
first day of every year she dresses as a guy and a Gryffindor at that.  
Autumn also took the job of school prankster (she puts Fred and George to  
shame). Well it's her seventh year now. As the students enter the great  
hall Draco and Harry are stunned to see her dressed as a girl and in  
Slytherin colors no less. As she sits down at the Slytherin table Draco  
tells Harry he's going to go see if she's ok (Yes him and Harry are  
friends). He walks over to her watching her start to flick dungbombs at the  
other tables. "Miss Rain" He said in his normal drawl "Yes Professor!" She  
said as she shot straight up like a cork. Ignoring this he drawled on "I  
was wondering if you were feeling ok, seeing as how you normally sit at the  
Gryffindor." "Oh, I'm fine Professor." She looked and sounded put down.  
Draco felt a slight concern for her and said simply "Miss Rain you will  
tell me if anything is wrong wont you?" "Of course Professor." She said  
smiling. Draco went back up to his seat as she went back to flicking the  
dungbombs. "Well?" Harry asked as soon as Draco got back "she said every  
thing is fine." Draco said as he watched her 'But it isn't' He thought  
still watching her. 'I can tell it's not.'  
The first chapters short I know but it was all I could do. Please review. 


	2. The Renegade Potion

Ch.2 The Renegade Potion  
  
Draco entered the class room for double potions Slytherin/Gryffindor With his normal demeanor" Today we will be brewing a fainting potion; instructions are on the board, due at the end of class." Everyone started, he looked up to see Autumn sitting away for her friends, he ignored it thinking she was just having an off day. When the class was almost over Draco noticed that the potion of the class klutz was quickly poring over the rim of his cauldron. Hr automatically looked at Autumn, who had an over sensitive sense of smell to see her falling, he quickly caught her and instructed the class to leave the room and head straight for the hospital wing he fallowed with Autumn out cold in his arms. It was then that he over heard one of Autumn's friends talking" Ha! Looks like Autumn finally got what she deserves for being in Slytherin." They arrived at the hospital wing a few seconds later; Draco quickly told Madame Pomfery what happened while setting Autumn down on a bed. Madame Pomfery looked at the rest of the class while Draco waited next to Autumn. When Madame Pomfery finally got to Autumn she was still out cold and Draco was still next to her. Madame Pomfery checked her out and told Draco that she should wake up soon. She also told him that he should go get some rest. Draco refused saying that he was going to say there until she woke up. It was about twelve when Autumn finally moved. She started tossing and turning, kicking and tearing at things that weren't there. This woke Draco up, realizing what was going on he quickly tried to restrain her and yelled for Madame Pomfery. She came running in and helped Draco restrain her while telling Draco that they had better wake her up. Draco quickly did the only thing he could think of, he slapped her. She stopped moving Draco could see her wince as she slowly opened her eyes." Professor?" she said looking and sounding slightly confused" Roberto's potion spilled. again" "Oh, thank you Professor Malfoy, for staying with me." She went back to sleep and Draco told Madame Pomfery he was leaving. On his way to his office Draco couldn't help thinking about how much Autumn reminded him of Maverick. Maverick; the love of his life, the one who helped Harry and him become friends. Maverick had died two years after graduation in the fight against Voldemort. Some people still didn't believe he was back he could still remember that day as if it where yesterday, he could see Maverick running towards him, see her fall to the ground close to dead hear her whisper ' I love you.' And lay limp in his arms. Draco shook himself back to this time as he entered his office. Mavericks ring was on his desk. Her ring black onyx with a unicorn hair infused into it. Her and her tree friends had invented them for minor spell incase of lose of wand. He hadn't spoken to Raye or Cat since the day Mave died, they where no longer friends. Except when it came to who would be allowed to own the rings.  
  
I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations if you have any questions please tell me, because even my friends found the history confusing. 


End file.
